This is a proposal to establish an Alzheimer's Clinical Research Center at the University of Washington. This five year interdisciplinary project, which includes psychiatry, medicine, neurology, neuropathology, psychology, otolaryngology, and epidemiology, contains support for an administrative and research support core, and for six individual projects, all of which are related to refinements in the diagnosis and staging of the disease. The core covers administrative functions, most importantly monitoring ongoing projects and review of new proposals, and also provides research support through development of a subject roster and enhancement of neuropathological confirmation of diagnosis. The subject roster will be available to all qualified University of Washington investigators. The research projects include correlations of Somatostatin Related Peptides to severity of Alzheimer's Disease; a prospective study of diagnostic accuracy comparing clinical findings to those at autopsy; correlations between norepinephrine, vasopressin, and endorphins and severity of Alzheimer's; differentation between depression and Alzheimer's using cognitive and functional measures; a study of a subgroup of Alzheimer's patients who have hearing loss; and an epidemiologic study exloring potential subtypes of Alzheimer's based on risk factors. While the use of all of the support for years 1 & 2 and the majority of year 3 are detailed in the application, it is intentional that uncommitted funds remain in years 3-5, thus allowing support for promising new studies. This project will allow an institution that is already known for its excellence in research on Alzheimer's Disease to develop into a new type of national model on this major health problem, with fully developed and well integrated clinical, research, and training components.